The Over Seer
by Johnny Rotten
Summary: REPOSTED! Was When your Secret comes out. I changed my pen name and put this story under it. Duo is an Over Seer and Chaos insues. Sounds odd, but's good. R&R!


When Your Secret Comes Out  
   
It was a quiet day in the G-boys apartment room, too quiet. They were undercover at another school and Quatre got them the best and biggest one there. Well, you see Duo is usually making lots of noise and messing up the place, but today was Sunday, but not just any Sunday, the Sunday that he lost the church and his life and became a slave to the war.   
Like always, Duo's grab was all black. He had long ago given up on the priest outfit everyday, he expanding his wardrobe to all kinds of Goth-y clothing. Lots of leather, cannot forget the leather Duo had fallen in love with leather the moment it touched his skin. Today he was wearing a long black leather coat, a 3/4 trench (AN: that's a long coat, but it isn't a full trench... I want one) It tied and the hips, which gave him a rather feminine look. He had long, slightly baggy black pants, his shirt, which was covered by the coat was a black t-shirt with a long sleeved fish net shirt underneath. On his hand he wore two black leather gloves and finally, around his neck he wore a black scarf and a cross.  
Duo was sitting one his bed. He was on Earth, so he couldn't go see the church and put flowers on the broken steps, no, instead he had to just think about it. Which hurt more then seeing it again. He looked around the room he and Heero shared. Silence. All except for the Typpity, type, tap, tap, typpity, tap, tap, whrrrrrrr, of Heero's laptop. Duo growled. He hated that laptop. Loved Heero, but hated the laptop. Typpity, type, type, tap, tap, tap... It was maddening. All day and night, that's all Heero did, well minus an occasional 'Hn'.   
"Heechan... Can't we get out of here and take a walk?" Duo whined, it would be better then sitting here, just sitting here and thinking. Thinking about the past is useless and no one knew that better then Shinigami himself; Duo!   
"Hn" Duo crinkled his nose. 'Hn', how annoying.   
"I've learned your 'Hn's meanings. I can translate that one as ' No, I'm rather busy on my computer, but you can take a walk by yourself if you'd like!' That's how it translates." Heero raised an eyebrow, but kept typing.  
"Well, then, maybe we can take a walk later?" Duo tried.  
"Um" was the oh so intelligent answer from Heero. Duo frowned, then smirked.  
"That, translated, means 'Maybe, but don't count on it because by then I'll have to type up another report!' Am I right?"   
Heero closed his eyes for a moment and then let out a...  
"Un" Duo was taken aback.  
" 'Un' huh? Never heard that one before... Better put it on my oh-so extensive list 'The Ultimate Guide To Heero's Tongue'!" Duo tried to be the jokester, and it fooled everyone but him.   
"OUT!" Heero commanded.  
"Oh, my GOD! Heero spoke... not much, but he spoke a REAL word!" Duo exclaimed as he bounded out of the room to bother the others.  
It wasn't how he wanted to have his day go, but it was the only way that kept him from blaming himself. Of course he would end it with a nice slice to the wrists, a kiss from Heero and a chapter of the book he was reading.   
Night = Bed and Bed = Sleep. So, would Night + Bed = Sleep? Well, not if your Duo Maxwell, God of Death, but more importantly, Over seer of Earth. This is more thoroughly explained in Duo's book 'The Over Seer's and Death, not to Mention the Almighty' which is kept in a different dimension, in Duo lair, sitting open to page 678 (the middle) on a stand. This book has gone un read by any mortal and is only for the new over seer's of new planets. Duo and the other "older" over seer's wrote it 100 years before humans and 56 years after the Glorokin race appeared. And with that explained we move on to the next Earth day, not Glorokin day which doesn't start for another 45 hours, begins. And it's Monday, brisk, happy, bright, not the anniversary of something sad Monday!  
It all starts with Wufei trying to make pancakes, but not succeeding. Quatre watched, highly amused, as Wufei tossed another black pancake into the air. He tried to catch it in the pan, but it landed on the floor and shattered into a hundred little pieces. Trowa who was watching this said rather deadpan.  
"Oh, drat, That one was mine." Quatre started giggling when Wufei placed a rather burnt pancake in front of him.  
"Ummmm, gee, thanks..." he said as he thought to himself ' Never request pancakes when it's Wufei's turn to cook!' He banged knife on the middle, just incase he could pick out some fluffy, light brown, un-burnt middle. With a final swing at it..  
"BANG.... CRACK!" it was open! But was that a good thing. Greenish ooze gushed out of the middle. Quatre just stared at it for a moment before turning a bit green himself.  
"Is, is it supposed to be green?" he asked quietly. Trowa and Wufie both looked at the ooze.  
"No" Wufei stated, and with that Quatre ran from the room to the bathroom. Trowa ran after him with a concerned look on his face. Just then Duo came waltzing into the room dragging Heero behind.   
"What's for breakfeast, Wu-man?" Wufei glared at him and reached into the cupboard and threw a box a Duo.  
"Cereal, and you can make it yourself!" with that Wufei stormed out of the kitchen mumbling about weak stomachs and injustice. Duo shrugged and poured himself some cereal. Today was the convention of the over seer's. Today was the mission... Today was the math exam and Latin test. Today was officially shitty. Heero sat down next to him. The convention... they were always so boring! Most of the over seer's are so old and only whine about their people. Plus most didn't even live among their people, just sit in their other dimension. Heero took a sip of coffee. Duo wasn't the conventional type. They all wanted him to conform and grow up.  
"Conform, conform, conform." He muttered to himself. Heero looked at him.  
"What?" He asked. Duo looked at Heero and blushed.  
"Nothing Koi! We better get going!" Duo gave Heero a huge grin.  
"Hai."   
School was a night mare for Duo. The kids didn't like his weird ways. They also didn't like the way he talked about himself being The Over Seer. Of course he called himself Death or Shinigami, but it was the nub of it. The others made fun of them and Heero would glare at everyone, sometimes even Duo for bringing it up. Every other Over Seer was well respected, they had no competition, oh, no. But Duo did. He had to compete with 'God'. He had looked every where for this Heaven place and concluded that it was either in a secret dimension or it didn't exist at all. The kids didn't like his theories about there being no god, well besides him (Duo). Even his other four partners didn't believe him. They didn't shoe it nearly as much as the kids at school. But he knew, he knew.   
The 5 of them were walking towards the school. The path they were taking was over the school yard, past a group of populars, over the parking lot and past the skaters. Duo moaned inwardly, the pops enjoyed to give him a hard time and the skaters tried to knock him on his faithless butt. Duo sucked it all up, pushed out his chest, decided that looked odd, arched himself in a rather evil stance and marched on with a smile playing on his lips. He went through this almost every day. Thinking. He always thought WAY to much.  
"Oh, look!" a pop sneered. "If it isn't the God of Death himself, Drum roll please.."  
"Tatatatatatatatata" came the response.  
"The FREAK, DUO!" The pop mock bowed. 'Sarcasm' Duo thought with a smirk ' I can work with that!'.  
"Oh, faithful follower, thank you for your tribute, but when your time comes it comes. No flattery can change the fates, that you will die on December 24, 57 years old, a bald, fat old man! Your file stays as is Faithful follower!" Duo bowed. He hadn't lied, he told it with a straight face. The boy looked at him as other laughed for their own reason. Before the Pop got a comeback, Heero had dragged his koi by the braid away from ear shot.  
"Oh, that was fun!" Duo squealed happily.  
"You sounded so serious when you said that!" Quatre said smiling. Duo looked at him oddly.  
"I was being serious, about the dying part I mean." Wufei huffed in disbelief.  
"Sure, and how do you know that? Gonna kill him your self?"  
"No, I have it on file."  
  
What Daft Mortals Humans Be!  
The four pilots looked at Duo for a second. Silence. Quatre looked up at Trowa.  
"He can't be serious, can he?" he squeaked out. Trowa looked down at his little one.  
"Hmm"   
Duo looked ahead, just a few more yards and he would have his dodging lessons, complimentary of the Skaters. Duo didn't like them at all, not just those skaters, but all of them. They never took their lives too seriously, always plunging off a cliff to their doom. Messy work, messy, messy, messy. And when people don't die naturally there is more paper work. Duo loathes paper work. But there was always some idiot who decides he can jump his skate board over three cars that were set on fire. Yeah right. It's not enough with all the men in gundams dying off by the dozen. Duo clicked his tongue in disgust. He hated war much more than the skaters. Thinking. 'Damn, I'm doing it again!' Duo hated Thinking.  
"Duo, you know your not death, don't you?" Quatre tried to pull a sensible answer from the self proclaimed God of Death. Duo just smiled at him and said coolly.  
"Do you know you're really not to bright, don't you?" Quatre stopped, Duo had never insulted him like THAT before. No. There are many kinds of insults, the ones Quatre is dealing with is the fun insult, one not to be taken seriously and the serious insult, that was meant to be taken, thought over and hated. Truly this was one of those. Duo never had given one of those out to anyone but Relena. Trowa glared at Duo, Wufei stared in disbelief that melted into anger and Heero just yanked on his braid.  
"Take that back!" Quatre cried, his eyes glistened with tears.  
"Suck it up. I only speak the truth." Duo was met with four stern looks. He repeated "I only speak the truth. I mean it for all of you really. Dumb, blind bats! All of you, you don't believe truth when you hear it when truth is sitting right in front of you!" He started to walk away when Heero grabbed his braid and pulled him back.   
Heero, you see, loves Duo very much, but wasn't going to tolerate being told he was stupid which was wrong. Very wrong. Duo couldn't be more wrong. Could he? And Heero had no intention of hurting Duo, but Trowa did. You see, Trowa loves Quatre very much, and wasn't going to tolerate being told him and his koi were and are stupid. So he reeled back and swung a mighty punch into Duo gut. Duo yelped and Heero was about to take out his gun, cleverly hidden in his uniform when Duo held out his hand.  
"I doubt you care what I have to say, but we are about to be late!" And with that he strutted toward the school. Being in a pissed off mood he easily cleared the parking lot, and when the skaters pursued him further he thrust his hand back and every last skater lost their balance and fell off their boards.   
The others stared at Duo's retreating form, watch his hand twitch and the skaters fall. There was only one word going through their minds.   
'Coincidence'  
And they made their way to class, unsure if they should speak to Duo or wait for him to come crawling back, he would for sure. Wouldn't he? Silence. It settled in among them, like a storm at bay. It was a terribly confused silence that was only broken when Quatre sniffed and the warning bell rang.  
Convention of the Over Seer's. Convention of the Over Seer's. Convention of the Over Seer's. It was the only thing on Duo's mind. He really did hate the conventions, but he did enjoy seeing Zima, from the planet Starf, inhabited by the Staftiods, where all spoke fluent Spanish. Zima was his first best friend. His second up till today was Quatre, the daft and stupid boy. Duo hated these mortals he lived among. But not his for friends, but that doesn't make them any less daft or stupid. To the nub of things, it didn't matter how likeable a mortal was they were still daft and stupid. Heero, although, with the proper training could make it as an over seer. That is of a remote nearly deserted planet of stubborn gits.   
"Duo, we need to talk." Duo looked up.  
"Heero, the bell will ring any minute. I think it can wait!" Heero gave Duo his death glare and sat down in his sit, which was next to Duo, which was how Duo liked it, except for today. Heero scribbled something on a note and gave it to Duo. Who sat right next to him, who, even though it would be more sensible to speak in low voices, which they normally did, insisted on not talking, thus making Heero resort to notes. It read:  
Duo, we have a mission tonight. We would all like it if you kept your thoughts to yourself until it is over, so there isn't a chance of blowing the mission because of false insults and hurt feelings.  
Duo almost laughed out loud. Heero glared at him as he saw duo stifling a giggle. Duo wrote back.  
Heero, with Shinigami (Me), the Over Seer #86 For one Planet Earth on your side, you having nothing to worry about, feelings or no feelings.  
Love Duo!   
Heero looked at the note and screwed up his face a bit and scribbled something on the paper. It went like this:  
How the hell do you come up with this stuff?  
That really made duo laugh and the teacher, who will remain nameless scolded him. He gave her his puppy eyes and she melted. Everyone did. They all melted into greenish ooze in their seats, or at least that's how they felt. Duo rarely gave his puppy dog eyes, but he wasn't in the mood for a lecture, he would be getting enough of those in about twenty minutes, in another dimension, at the Convention of the Over Seer's. Which he should be getting the invite telling him which dimension to go to.   
The teacher started her lecturing on Shakespeare. Blah, Death had no use for, well, a dead guy. If he wanted to know about Shakespeare he'd just get his file, right under the Famous Writers, section S shelf. Or even get Shakespeare himself to tell about... Himself. So Duo closed his eyes.  
In about fifteen minutes Duo was aroused from his slumber by an outburst from the class. He opened his eyes just as a letter floated from above down into his hands. He felt everyone's eyes on him, but mainly Heero's. He looked over at his koi and winked, showing him the front of the card.  
To one Duo Maxwell, The Over Seer #86 For one Planet Earth.  
There was no return address. No real form, just those words scrawled lazily on the front of the envelope. He raised his hand and everyone but Heero looked away, as if by command. Which was the exact case.  
Duo opened the envelope and was greeted with a horrible surprise. He read the note again to make sure he was right. He truly hoped his completely misread it.  
Duo Maxwell (Over Seer #86)  
The place of the Convention is on Earth, where you are, Planet #86. The Dimension shall be on the Third level, subtract 4 millenniums, add 9 numbers. Quite cozy I hear, but it's your Dimension, not mine. You now have less than a minute to open up, or you'll be transferred to the Planet Of Distant Others.  
The Almighty One  
Duo sighed, less then a minute! He hated this, he also hated thinking, which this situation called for. He couldn't get all these people out before- 5,4,-'Gotta do it now!' Duo thought. Suddenly the walls of the school seemed to melt away and there was a black void. The black void was soon replaced by large off white marble walls. The tapestry was all black, the chairs and couches were all black, and Duo was in his all black robe that flowed down past his feet and then some.  
Heero grabbed Duo by the braid and yanked hard.   
"Where are we!" He demanded. Duo was rubbing his head.  
"Relax"   
"I know this has something to do with your letter!" Heero shouted. Everyone by now had gathered around him.  
"Yes, but lets discuss this another time. Anna, please greet our guests. Shemna, go tell the others to prepare for the Convention of the Over Seer's!" Duo commanded. Two grayish women, dressed in shorter black robes, bowed and hurried off to do as they were ordered. Duo raised his hands and suddenly chairs grow from the ground, lazily stretching up till they were full. Hundreds of them in hundreds of rows. A huge table grew in front of all these chairs and above that a higher bencher with a huge throne like chair slowly climbed up from the floor. They were all black.   
"You people, sit in the back. There are enough chairs for you. Look regal, proud, and you will be my upper class servants, for today." Duo commanded. There were loud protests.  
"Like hell will I be your servant... Freak!" There were cheers of agreement. Duo frowned. Snapped his fingers and they were all seated there. There were even louder yells and struggles as the kids found they couldn't leave their chairs. Duo laughed. Heero looked at him with wonder, why hadn't he been pushed back to the chairs. Or Trowa, Quatre, or Wufei. They all stood by Duo who was smiling.   
"Why didn't I," He said, you see, being the Over Seer he was he could read his mortals minds. "Simply because I like you! And you'll make good examples at the convention, this year I have to speak!" With that he turned on his heels and started to greet his Fellow Over Seer's as they filtered in.  
At an Over Seer Convention (The Convention of the Over Seer's) it can get quite boring, but being in another dimension can go on for hours without but a second passing in the real world ( What ever world one Over Seer might be over seeing). Because of this fact, Duo let his "prisoners" reside for the time being in a spacious room to the left of the main hall where the convention was being held. At first he planned on letting him sit there, but being a kind Over Seer he took pity on his mortals. They were quite glad, all except the pilots who were very interested in learning everything they could about Duo, and a few nerds who could have sat there for hours. So the pilots sat close to the door to hear a long side the nerds who had started an heated conversation about Life On Other Planets. It wasn't at all exciting. Unless you were a nerd of course and enjoyed that sort of stuff.  
"I doubt we shouldn't have gotten Duo angry with us!" Quatre whimpered. Unknown to him all the rest of the humans in the room agreed silently among themselves.  
"He is still at it, calling us stupid fools out there!" Wufei growled pressing his ear closer to the crack in the door. His fists were in tight little balls and he was muttering about injustice.  
"I wonder what kind chicks are on planet Norfiza!?" one Nerd said.  
"Hubba, Hubba!" went another Nerd. Everyone turned to stare at them with blank, surprised looks on their faces. The Nerds paid no mind.  
"Shut-up!" Heero snapped at them. They looked up at him through their coke bottle glasses and frowned.  
"What would you care about Hot Alien Babes (H.A.B is a very well known intergalactic magazine)! You're gay!" With that all the Nerds started to laugh and snort through their over sized noses. It was rather annoying so Heero punched them.   
Duo pushed the doors open, smiling at them all broadly.   
"Hey, hey, hey!" He chirped. He turned to look at his friends, his braid swayed with his body.   
"Who wants to go home???" He smiled jovially at the crowd who had grown all starry eyed at the words 'Go Home!'. They all crawled up to him and chanted.  
"Home, Home, Home, Home"   
Duo just laughed. Heero glared at nothing, Quatre tried to apologize to Duo, Trowa stared blankly at the wall, Wufei joined Trowa at the staring, and Duo just smiled at everyone around him. For a Over Seer and God of Death Duo sure was happy, and he even lived with lower mortals. The kids were aghast, they had never heard of such a thing, he should be respected, right? He should be treated like a king, no, a God, the God and Over Seer! But there was no point talking to Duo about levels because he knew them very well, he was on the second highest level, the Almighty on the first, and the third were the Shifters. The students/prisoners had no idea about the levels, for all they knew Duo was the highest level, and perhaps "God" was the second highest, or maybe Duo was second highest under God. They went with the latter, you see they were blinded by faith and not facts. Duo must be a messenger to God. All these thoughts were floating through their heads as Duo made the plans to leave. (AN: If anyone is totally insulted for me saying this, it's not because I like hate religion, but I needed to make Duo look REALLY good!)   
Duo looked back at his now faithful followers who were afraid to insult him and being reported and killed a most gruesome death. he hated the new found fame, he liked his secret a secret, but for people to respect him. That was all he wanted. But now more important things were on his mind. Oh, no! Thinking again, an Over Seer's mind never stops. The more important thing he had to (shudder) think about was Food, he was starved.  
"I want some Mcdonalds!" He whined to Heero, who really couldn't careless about Duo's stomach at a time like this.  
"Pwease take me to Mccie D's!" Duo gave Heero the puppy eyes. Heero melted on the spot, so did everyone else, with that kind of power who needed to be an Over Seer? But once he blinked Heero went back into Perfect Solider mode, mind you everyone else was still all melted into green ooze that reminded Quatre of Wufei's pancakes. Quatre started to turn green around the edges of his face. But the people weren't really melted, so Quatre most have been reminded of the pancakes because he felt like the green ooze, which made him turn even greener. Trowa put his arm around him.   
Duo looked at everyone again, counting in his mind to make sure he had everyone.  
"Okay, is everyone ready for the jump to the C level minus one Century, and the number 14769 Dimension, or one Planet Earth (# 86) in Sector S 3980347?"  
"Do we have to know that to jump?" a kid asked. Duo laughed.  
"No. Now lets go on a journey of the mind. This process is rather painful!"  
"But you brought us here without any pain!" a kid whined.  
"Opening up is easier then releasing and closing the dimension. Come now, clear you minds and think-"  
"Happy thoughts!" A pop decided to be a bit of a smart ass. Everyone laughed but Duo, who really wanted to get them out and go out for a Big Mac!   
"Think about what it is you think about but don't want to think about and don't know what it is your really thinking about!"   
"Huh" every last person stared at Duo like he was insane. Finally Duo jumped up and smiled brightly.  
"Perfect!" He shouted thrusting his arms up in a exaggerated gesture. The walls started to melt again, but instead of going right to Earth and into the school, but they did slip past many of things. For each person it was a different experience. All in all a rather traumatizing experience, each persons head was being pulled through their inner dimension, which feels like a major hangover.   
Soon the imagery started to change from the inner dimensions to a blurred school setting. It slowly came into focus. More than one kid past out, Heero was left standing and frowning from Duo to the clock.  
"The mission, you said we wouldn't fail the mission with you on our side and yet we have failed to complete... WE FAILED!" Heero had turned an unnatural shade of red. Duo bounced up to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Hee-koi, have faith! We still have time to do it, no one said we had to be prompt!" Duo said wrapping himself around Heero. Heero snorted and gathered the others. Trowa and Quatre were in the bathroom, Quatre was getting a bit sick. Wufei was banging his head against the wall to get rid of the hang over feeling.  
"Only stupid onna's get hangovers..." he muttered. Heero grabbed his pony tail and yanked. Duo smiled at Wufei and Heero, they certainly wouldn't change now that they knew his position, he was still Duo. Thank goodness for that! Quatre was a different story, but he'd get over that bump in the road when he got there, now all that was on his mind was the Mission, Heero and...  
"Heero, you promised to take me to Mcdonalds!" Duo whined, making his eyes tear up again. Heero snorted in annoyance.  
"On the way."   
"YIPEE!" Duo bounced to the car.  
   
Relena was mad, she was always left out of everything and she wanted to see her Hee-chan. And here she was at his school when she found it run by lunatics, talking about Duo being the Over Seer or the God of Death. 'He braid washed them for sure!' she laughed out loud at her corny joke. (AN: Hitting head on computer for even thinking it up!) Relena knew what she had to do. She would come in the school all innocent, trap Duo, make him reverse the spell, save the day, and Heero will come and profess his love for her.  
"I will save you Heero! And then we will live together, in my mansion, and have a little girl and name her Leena! And then another and another! We will be soooooo happy together!" She posed for no one and skipped on her way.  
Relena was a daft, blonde haired Bimbo. She was not very sweet, and often reminded one of the Grinch, so maybe she'll change her ways in the end... ? (Doubtful) Music starts.  
"Your a mean one Relena P." Music fades out, only because the song wouldn't have worked because one of the stupid mortals on the Planet forgot the words (OOPS).   
Trowa hated Relena, though he never showed it. You see Trowa had a theory, he thought all Humans were sheep, Followers of something or someone. Every time some just played along or let other people do the work, he would let out a silent 'Baaaa' under his breath. One might argue that Trowa is a Sheep to the Doctors, but he would argue back (in the least amount of words) that he is not. To be a sheep you must have certain characteristics. Relena had all of the characteristics. Trowa hated her more then Yuy hated her. Which is really hard to achieve, but Trowa REALLY couldn't stand sheep, especially sheep who were also leeches and wouldn't let a taken man be! Trowa was feed up with Relena, so he devised a plan to get rid of her once and for all! He was the first to hear her screeching voice, first to hear her yell "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeero!" And he snapped. It was her again, following us again... Being a sheep, again. He went to talk with Duo about his plan. Trowa had a secret.  
Meanwhile...  
You can see two figures walking in the park hand in hand, one had a very long braid. They seemed to be talking happily, or at least the braided haired one.  
"Heero, it's so nice to go on a date every once in a while. With out Relena. Isn't it? Hmmm? I love you! I love this! It is such a peaceful night! I think it was a good idea to erase the kids memories this afternoon, they were bugging me with all the worshipping and crap, now all I hafta do is the staff. I don't like the way they call me 'sir' or 'my lord'!" Duo looked at Heero expectantly.  
"Yeah..." Heero sighed looking up at the sky. Duo waited for a minute and was about to speak when Heero continued.  
"You might have to do the same thing to Quatre, he's going over board!" Duo giggled after Heero said that.  
"Yeah, it was kinda creepy when he kept insisting on braiding my hair, cleaning my room, getting my coat... Hahahahaha, poor kid. I'll do it tonight, besides, Trowa's getting a bit jealous!" Duo and Heero walked on. Silence. It was a peaceful sort though, they enjoyed it. Heero was pulling Duo into a kiss when Trowa came running up to them.  
"What's wrong Bang boy?" Duo asked, looking concerned.  
"It's Relena, she's here! I need you to help me to get rid of her!"   
  
? 


End file.
